So Bring On The Rain
by thecoolestnerdygirl147
Summary: Kurt admits to Blaine why the thunder makes him jump. Sad/Fluff. I know, weird combination. Inspired by the thunderstorm that was going on while I wrote and my desperate need for Klaine.


_Hello! Well this is my first attempt at a fic so constructive criticism is welcome. This is pretty short and is not canon Klaine but I thought it was cute. It's very fluffy so I hope you enjoy! Prompts and suggestions are welcome in reviews! The title is from the song 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls. **

Kurt jumped a little as the thunder crashed loudly outside. Blaine just hugged his boyfriend tighter.

"It's only a little thunder, Kurt, nothing to be afraid of." he told him in a soothing tone, brushing his beautiful chestnut locks back from his forehead.

"I know it's just… I've had bad experiences when it comes to thunderstorms." Kurt replied, his voice softer than usual. He felt so vulnerable, so stupid. It was so childish to be scared, he just couldn't help it. Just a storm, nothing to worry about. But seeing the flash of lightning and hearing the thunder that quickly followed made his chest hurt.

"Do you… Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt felt a little better, feeling safe wrapped in Blaine's arms. He didn't easily open up, but his boyfriend seemed to effortlessly break through the emotional barriers he'd built up.

"Well…' Kurt stammered, 'the night my mother died there was a thunderstorm. I spent the night with my Dad, but the thunder kept waking me up. I spent a lot of nights sleeping in my parents bed when I was younger, and every time I'd wake up I'd grab for my mom to realize that she wasn't there, in the spot I was so used to reaching for. And then I'd cry and that would wake my dad up, and we'd cry together until we'd eventually fall asleep. And ever since then I haven't liked thunderstorms."

He hadn't realized the tears were falling down his face until Blaine wiped them away from his cheek.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry." His boyfriend just hugged him tighter and rubbed his back soothingly. "I can't even imagine… I wish I could make it go away."

Kurt just continued to softly cry and held tightly to his boyfriend. The thunder cracked again, making them both jump a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous. It's just a little bit of rain. It's not like you can do anything about it." Kurt told him trying to pull himself together. It wasn't only that he was felt he was being childish. But it scared him how easily he'd just opened up to Blaine. They'd been dating for a few weeks, but he'd never told anyone that before. Ever. He always held up a brave front if there was a thunderstorm when he was with anyone else. He just felt so safe, held tightly in his boyfriends arms.

"Kurt," Blaine turned to look at him, but Kurt kept his gaze down. "there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like you can help being scared either. You have good reason to be afraid, and it gives me an excuse to hold you." He said with a nervous smile. "I love you and I always want you to feel safe around me. You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you Kurt. I promise."

Kurt finally looked up into his boyfriends beautiful hazel eyes.

"I- I love you, too." he replied.

"Huh?" Blaine questioned, a bit of a confused look on his face.

"You told me you loved me, Blaine."

"Oh…. well, uh, that wasn't how I planned on telling you that, but I'm glad you love me too." He admitted, the grin he was trying to hide escaping as he said the last few words.

"There was a plan?' Kurt questioned, a sly smile suddenly appearing on his face.

"Um…." But Blaine's answer was cut off by his boyfriends lips softly touching his. He could taste the tears that had ceased to fall but still lingered on Kurt's lips.

"I'm glad we love each other." Kurt whispered softly as their lips parted, sliding down and snuggling into his boyfriends chest.

"Me too" Blaine whispered in reply.

They spent the evening cuddled together, un-knowingly falling asleep in each others arms, listening to the sound of the rain.

When Kurt woke in the middle of the night to a loud bang of thunder, he grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Blaine.

"Hey, hey, I'm here everything's alright", Blaine whispered, still half asleep.

And everything was. Because Kurt was holding his wonderful boyfriend, and they loved each other.

"I love you", Kurt told him for the second time that night.

"I love you, too Kurt" Blaine said, before laying down his head and drifting back to sleep.

The rain continued to pour, and the thunder would gently cracked after flashes of lightning, but for that night, wrapped in each others arms, everything was better than alright. It was perfect.


End file.
